


Echoes of their Hero

by MueraRashaye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Debts, Gen, Introspection, Legacy of Jedi, Legacy of a Hero, Skywalker can't be that common a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MueraRashaye/pseuds/MueraRashaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Clone Wars were long over, barely touched upon in history except as the proving ground of the Jedi Conspiracy. But they lived on in the memories of those who would never forget the days of blood, sweat and tears that history forgot.</p><p>They would never forget when those flashing sabers meant reinforcements, leadership, hope. Would never forget when Skywalker was a name to be in awe of, when Kenobi was calm personified.</p><p>Then a silver cylinder reappeared in their lives. A Skywalker walked down the ramp. And they dared to consider, they dared to hope.</p><p>Potentially a series of one-shots examining the thoughts of Clone Wars veterans, because Luke was the Last To Know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes of their Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Updated sporadically as inspiration strikes. It struck as I was researching another fic with Rogue Squadron wiki pages. Should anyone have a request for a person/time for me to try and work with, send me a message or leave a comment!

_Skywalker_ , Garven smiled wryly as he watched the boy run off to his X-Wing after escaping Dreis' last minute check-in with the boy and his friend, Darklighter. _Don’t know why we even bothered with the test, blood ran true_.

He knew as well as anyone old enough that the Jedi didn’t marry and certainly didn’t have children. But the Hero With No Fear was more than a Jedi by the end of the war. Far more. He was only surprised that the boy kept the name and seemed ignorant of the legacy that name held.

The lightsaber he had arrived with, bearing word of the Negotiator’s death, had struck a chord in him. Probably struck a chord in all the veterans of the Clone Wars. Those flashing beams had led the charge, time and again. Been leaders of extraordinary skill and knowledge, determined, kind and truly powerful people. This farm-boy, near a vision of him at that age, was the only legacy they had of that now.

He had big shoes to fill.

His father, the legendary pilot, the Jedi General hero. The Negotiator, a General of no less talent, his father’s mentor, his mentor, now dead at Vader’s hands like so many other Jedi. And an entire Order, lasting legacy nothing more than whispers and memories, distilled into the small silver cylinder hanging at this farm-boy’s belt.

He could see it, in the eyes of the other veterans. This boy was an omen of good fortune. A talisman, to bear them into battle against insurmountable odds.

Dreis was tempted. He was sorely tempted, to just let that stand. To invite the boy into his squadron with open arms, mentor him, guide him as a pilot and as a man, to pay back the debt he imagined he owed Skywalker’s father for liberating his world all those years ago, from an enemy most of the youngsters these days didn’t even know had existed.

But that would be poor repayment indeed.

Let the boy into the squadron on his father’s and predecessors' shoulders? Invite him in without so much as a cursory inspection of his skills? Treat him as higher, better, stronger than the rest of the candidates for this mission? They needed all the warm bodies in the cockpit they could get, but that was no reason to make Skywalker’s child one of them. If anything it was reason to keep him back, keep him safe. Leave him as a legacy to lead the Rebellion into a golden age.

But that would also be a disservice.

So it had come to this. Evaluating the boy on his skills, finding him just what they needed in this desperate time, and throwing him into a cockpit with the hopes that blood didn’t just run true, it _sang_ in those veins and would bring them victory on the death throes of Alderaan.

All he could do to salve his conscience was check in with the boy and Darklighter before they climbed up. Make sure he knew a too-youthful face for that too-familiar name, in case their talisman paid for their faith with his life.

But Force he hoped Skywalker was right. He didn’t want to regret this.


End file.
